Blog użytkownika:Niikolciia/Adrien- Syn ciemności
Rozdział 1 Adrien -Adrien co się z tobą dzieje.?- Pyta mnie zatroskany ojciec -Tato idź stąd. Nie chce z tobą rozmawiać- Próbuje jakoś wymigać się z rozmowy z nim, a on i tak swoje -Wiem, że od kiedy L...- znowu zaczyna ten temat -Nie wymawiaj jej imienia. Rozumiesz że to mnie coraz bardziej boli- Odpowiadam mu ze łzami w oczach, nie umiem pogodzić się z tym że mama umarła ma raka. Tata nie rozumie tego, że po miesiącu nie będzie dobrze -Przepraszam. Dam ci tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz tylko porozmawiaj ze mną czasami. Brakuję mi naszych rozmów -Dobrze, ale teraz mnie zostaw- Auć boli. Jego słowa są dla mnie jak małe igły wbijające się coraz głębiej w skórę. Słyszę zamykanie się drzwi, wreszcie mogę odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie lubię pokazywać swoich uczuć, tylko tata je widzi. W szkole mają mnie za badboy'a, a tak na prawdę jestem smutnym nastolatkiem z smutnym życiem. Nikt nie zna mojego prawdziwego ja, no może tylko Nino i tata... Skończyłem swoje rozmyślania i siadam do biurka. Zaczynam odrabiać zadanie domowe z chemii, jest dość proste zresztą jak wszystko w 3 liceum. Same powtórki i parę nowych zagadnień. -Adrien choć na chwilkę- Słyszę głos taty, przestaje odrabiać zadanie i wychodzę z pokoju -Co się dzieje.?- Pytam opierając się rękami o szklaną barierkę i patrze w dół na ojca -Do Paryża przyjechali moi dawni przyjaciele, chcą ich zaprosić do nas na kolacje- Odpowiada na moje pytanie.. Zaraz co, jeśli jego przyjaciele przychodzą i mnie o tym informuje będzie mi kazać niańczyć ich bachora -Co ma to wspólnego ze mną.? Jeśli chcesz mi kazać zajmować się ich dzieciakiem to się grubo mylisz- Odpowiadam mu z nieszczerym uśmiechem na twarzy -Nie o to chce cie prosić. Chce tylko żebyś doprowadził ich córkę. Jest w twoim wieku i na pewno się dogadacie- Mmm córeczka, troszkę się z nią zabawie -No ok. Kiedy do nas przychodzą.?- Pytam go z obojętnością w głosie -Jutro. Przyjdą o 18 -Okej. Coś jeszcze.? -Nie... A bądź dla niej miły i ogarnij pokój -Dobra. Masz szczęście, że jutro jest sobota -Taa. Idź sprzątać a nie marudź mi tutaj- Fess żart mu się wyostrzył, lepszy taki niż sztywny... --- Myślałam, że dodam dłuższy, ale pisze na tel. Jutro dodam kolejny rozdział, będzie dłuższy. A tak wgl podoba wam się ta perspektywa, czy lepiej w czasie przeszłym.? Rozdział 2 Adrien Idę do siebie, wchodzę do łazienki i biorę szybki prysznic. Wychodzę spod prysznica, myje zęby i wchodzę do łóżka. Na mojej poduszce leży małe czarne stworzonko przypominające kota, ma długi ogonek, krótkie ręce i nogi, dużą głoęe i zielone oczy. Podczas snu Plagg jest taki spokojny, nie błaga mnie o ser, jest cicho i taki słodki. Plagg jest moim Kwami, opiekuję się mną. Zasypiam... Budzę się około 11, wstaje, odprawiam poranną rutynę i ogarniam pokój. Ściśle łóżko, odkładam książki na miejsce, odkurzam, przecieram podłogę i koniec. Zeszło mi ma to 50 minut, przebieram się i idę na dół. Czeka tam na mnie śniadanie, naleśniki z Nutellą i owocami. Jem szybko posiłek i idę do siebie. Siadam na łóżku, wyciągam książkę i czytam. Rzadko jestem spokojny, rzadko nie muszę udawać. To mój sekret... Nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi, pewnie to oni. Wychodzę z pokoju, opieram się o barierki i widzę dwójkę dorosłych. Kobieta ma granatowe włosy, sięgające ramion. Oczy ma fiołkowe, małe usta dopełniają jej twarz. Wygląda na miłą i uczynną osobę tak jak jej mąż. Mężczyzna ma ciemne włosy oraz oczy, jest wyższy od żony. Za nimi dostrzegam niską dziewczynę, ma może 150 centymetrów. Tak jak jej mama ma granatowe włosy, na wysokości bioder. Oczy ma duże w kolorze fiołkowym. Usta pełne w odcieniu malin. Jej ciało jest idealne. Dziewczyna jest po prostu aniołem. -Dzień dobry- witam się -Dzień dobry- odpowiadają mi rodzice dziewczyny -Część, jestem Adrien- wyciągam do niej dłoń i uśmiecham się najszerszym uśmiechem na jaki mnie stać -Hej. Marinette. Miło mi- ściska moją dłoń i odwzajemnia uśmiech. Musze przyznać że uśmiech to ona ma piękny -Mi również- puszczam jej dłoń -Widzę, że już się poznaliście. Może oprowadzisz Marinette po domu i okolicy.? Kolacja jest dopiero za 2 godziny- Czuję, że ktoś chwyta mnie za ramie. Jak zwykle to tata, udaje idealnego ojca, a jednak sporo mu do niego brakuje -Dobrze- Marinette przytaknęła i poszliśmy do mnie. Weszliśmy do pokoju, usiedliśmy na łóżku i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Rozmawiamy o wszystkim, poznajemy się i śmiejemy. -Może się przejdziemy.?- pytam -Spoczko- odpowiada mi tym swoim czarującym głosem. Spodobała mi się. O nie.. W liceum jestem badboy'em a przy niej jestem sobą. No kurde.. -Może pokaże ci Wierzę Eiffla.? -No oki- wyszliśmy z pokoju i poszliśmy w stronę wierzy. Bawimy się dobrze. Czuje, że przy niej mogę być sobą... --- Tutaj next <3 kolejny będzie w piątek, zapraszam do komentowania <3 Rozdział 3 ' Adrien' -Tato nie.! Zostaw ją- Krzyczę we śnie, nie wiem co się dzieje -Ona nie jest niczemu winna. Proszę zostaw ją- krzyczę przerażony. Po moich policzkach lecą łzy -Adrien zamknij się- Słyszę znajomy głos Plagg'a -Sorry Plagg -Luz. Miałeś jakiś porąbany sen -Wiem.. Dobra chodźmy dalej spać. -Adrien rusz dupę. Jeść mi się chce- Plagg krzyczy mi do ucha -Stary jest dopiero 11- odpowiadam mu zaspanym głosem -Chciałeś powiedzieć 14... -Że co.?- Pytam zaskoczony -No to. Wstawaj -Dobra- Wstaję z łóżka, idę do łazienki i biorę prysznic. Później myję zęby, ubieram czarną koszulkę i dresy. Schodzę na obiad i siadam przy stole. Nikogo obok nie ma, jak zawsze zresztą. Zaczynam jeść obiad, czerwona kapusta, kluski i rolada. Zjadam obiad i idę do siebie. Biorę torbę, piłkę do nogi, wodę i lecę na boisko. Dochodzę na miejsce i przybijam piątki z ekipą. Zaczynamy grać w tyka. Moja drużyna jak zwykle wygrywa, jestem najlepszy. Jestem teraz tym drugim sobą, wredny, egoistyczny badboy. Postrach wielu w szkole. Zaczynamy grać mecz. Jeden, drugi, trzeci gol, wygrana w kieszeni.. Tak jest wygrana. Jest 19 zbieramy się i idziemy na siłkę. Po drodze wstępuje do domu po ręcznik i kolejną butelkę wody. Wybiegam z pokoju i lecę do ekipy. Razem idziemy drogą, śmiejemy się i oceniamy mijające nas loszki. Docieramy na siłkę i pd razu idziemy na maszyny. Po drodze dostrzegam Mari, ćwiczy na bieżni. Kręci tyłkiem, aż chce się chwycić za jej pośladek, przyciągnąć do siebie i pocałować. Zaraz, zaraz Adrien.. Ona zna cie tylko z tej dobrej strony... Marinette Ćwiczę na bieżni i dostrzegam w lustrze Adriena. Bosz jak on sexy wygląda. Zaraz, zaraz Mari dopiero go poznałaś. Przy nich wydaję się inny, coś w stylu badboy'a ... Hmm, ja tam taka grzeczna nie jestem, lubię pokazać to i owo ;D Dobra idę do niego, może chwilę pogadamy -Hey- mówię trochę nieśmiało -Część- odpowiada mi z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. Przytula mnie na powitanie i szepcze mi do ucha "Później ci wytłumaczę", na co ja przytakuję i idę dalej ćwiczyć *** Biorę kąpiel przy świecach, wsypuję fiołkowe kulki do kąpieli i zanurzam się w wodzie. Odprężam się, woda koi mojej spięte mięśnie. Ciągle czekam na wyjaśnienia od Adriena. Nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi, szybko biorę ręcznik i szlafrok. Schodzę szklanymi schodami i otwieram drzwi... -Nie spodziewałem się takiego przywitania- zaśmiał się i zaczął mierzyć mnie wzrokiem -Uwierz ja też. Po co przyszedłeś.? -Musimy pogadać -Dobra, wejdź. Po schodach w górę i na prawo 2 drzwi. Poczekaj tam a ja zaraz wrócę -Spoczi- biegnę przed Adrienem i wbiegam do łazienki. Szybko suszę włosy, maluję rzęsy i ubieram się. Wychodzę z łazienki i idę do siebie. Adrien siedzi na moim łóżku -No to o czym chcesz gadać.?- pytam i siadam obok niego -O tym wszystkim. Słuchaj, w szkole jestem badboy'em, postrachem innych. W domu jestem inny, taki jak przy tobie. Nie chciałem żebyś wiedziała o tym badboy'u .. Masz prawo być na mnie zła- Patrzy na mnie, a ja milczę. Jestem w szoku, nikt nie był ze mną taki szczery. Nie umiem mu odpowiedzieć. Po prostu przytulam się do niego i milczę... --- Tutaj jest next ;D nie ukrywam tego, że rozdział mi nie wyszedł.. Przepraszam za błedy itd.. Next w poniedziałek, mam cały weekend zajęty i nie mam czasu. Może uda mi się coś jutro dodać, ale nie wiem Rozdział 4 Adrien Zszokowałem Mari. Brawo Adrien. Na kij tak prosto z mostu o tym powiedziałeś.. -Mari wszytko w porządku- Pytam trochę nie śmiało.. -Emm.. Tak- Widzę jej zakłopotanie na twarzy- Przepraszam Adrien- Wypuszcza mnie z uścisku i patrzy na swoje ręce -Nic się nie stało-Podnoszę jej podbródek i zmuszam do patrzenia mi w oczy. Widzę jak przygryza wargę... -Adrien- Patrzy na mnie pytająco tymi swoimi fiołkowymi oczami -Tak- Odpowiadam jej -Czy..- Mar przybliża się do mnie- Mógłbyś się nie ruszać.?- Szepcze mi do ucha -Co zechcesz- Mhmm. Mar jednak taka spokojna nie jest -Zamknij oczy- Posłusznie je zamykam. Jezu.. Co ona chce zrobić.? Czuję jak przybliża się i... -Ku**a Mari to bolało- Chwytam się za szyję -Przepraszam, ale miałeś tam małego robaka- Ja pierdziele, już myślałem, że mnie pocałuje czy co.. -Ja ci dam bicie mnie- Zaczynam łaskotać ją po brzuchu. Haha.. Akurat ma crop top -Adrien, haha- Słyszę jej śmiech- Zostaw mnie -Nie -Proszę- Chwyta moje ręce, próbując mnie powstrzymać. Jednak ja jestem silniejszy -Mogę przestać pod warunkiem, że dasz mi buziaka w polik- Zaczynam łaskotać ją jeszcze bardziej -No dobra-Patrze na nią z niedowierzaniem - Ale bez żadnych numerów -Okej- Przestaje ją łaskotać, a Mar mi ucieka - Nie zapomniałaś się.? -Nie.. Złapiesz mnie to dostaniesz -Dobra- Szybko biegnę do niej i chwytam ją - Za łatwo było -No wiem.. Nie przemyślałam tego -Widzę. A teraz buziak- Nachylam się do niej i czekam na buziaka -Już- Zbliża się do mnie i daje mi buziaka -Widzisz bez żadnych numerów.. Wiesz, jest trochę późno, a jutro szkoła. Przyjdę po ciebie rano i oprowadzę do po szkole. W jakiej klasie będziesz.? -W 3A -Oo. Ta tak jak ja. Siedzimy razem -Spoczi To ja się już zbieram- Mar odprowadza mnie do drzwi. Przytulam ją na pożegnanie i idę do siebie. Daleko nie mam, jakieś 10 minut moim tempem. --- Tutaj next ;D Trochę dużo dialogów, ale w następnym będzie więcej opisów ;) Next w środę lub czwartek. Zależy od weny.. Jak zwykle zapraszam do komentowania.. Przepraszam za błędy itd :* Rozdział 5 Adrien -To ja się już zbieram- Mar odprowadza mnie do drzwi. Przytulam ją na pożegnanie i idę do siebie. Daleko nie mam, jakieś 10 minut moim tempem. Wchodzę do pokoju, siadam na łóżku i myślę.. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, to wszystko z Mar za szybko się dzieję. Muszę być ostrożniejszy, nie chce jej zrazić do siebie.. W końcu zasypiam Słyszę jak dzwoni mi telefon. Ugh, przeklęty budzik. Mimo wyczerpania wstaję i idę do łazienki. Biorę szybki prysznic, który mnie pobudza. Później odprawiam resztę porannej rutyny i schodzę na śniadanie. Jak zwykle siedzę sam przy tym wielkim stole i wpatruje się w talerz. Z grymasem na twarzy zabieram się do jedzenia... Marinette Wstaje z łóżka i idę do łazienki. Myje zęby, maluję się i ubieram. Wychodzę z toalety i schodzę na dół. W kuchni czekają na mnie rodzice, witam się z nimi i zaczynam jeść śniadanie -Córeczko- Zaczyna rozmowę mama -Tak- Odpowiadam jej patrząc na nietknięte śniadanie -Coś się dzieje.? Jesz mniej niż zwykle- Pyta zmartwionym głosem -Wszytko okej. Po prostu nie mam apetytu- Podnoszę głowę i patrze na nią moimi jeszcze zaspanymi oczami -Dobrze. Tu masz kase- Kładzie na stole kopertę- A tu mały prezent- Podaje mi zapakowane w miętowy papier pudełko -Z jakiej to okazji.?- Pytam mile zaskoczona -Wiesz.. Od kiedy jesteśmy w Paryżu nie pytaliśmy ciebie czy tu ci się podoba. To taki prezent powitalny.. A teraz śmiało otwórz go- Wskazuję na pudełko i uśmiecha się -Dobrze i dziękuję- Podchodzę do rodzicielki i daje jej buziaka w policzek. Zabieram ze stołu pudełko i zaczynam je otwierać -Mamo.! To nowy Iphone 6s .. Kocham cie.!- Krzyczę ze szczęścia i przytulam się do mamy -To nie wszytko. Zobacz co jeszcze tam masz -Jejuu.. To bon na zakupy- Jestem taka szczęśliwa. Przytulam się do mamy i słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Podchodzę do nich i otwieram je -Hey Mari- Wita się Adrien -Hej. Wejdź do środka- Odpowiadam mu i przytulam się -Idziemy do szkoły.?- Pyta -No tak, tylko zabiorę torbę- Idę szybko do pokoju, zabieram torbę i schodzę do Adriena *** -Ugh. Nienawidzę geografii -Ja też- Odpowiadam Adrienowi -Na szczęście to ostatnia lekcja -Taa. Idziemy wieczorem do kina.? -Spx. Przyjdę po ciebie o 18 -Dobra Wychodzę ze szkoły i idę do domu. Robię zadanie domowe, jem obiad i idę się ogarnąć. Jest 16, wyciągam ip i przeglądam snapchat'a, instagrama i facebook'a. Mija godzina, wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do szafy. Wyciągam z niej czarne spodnie z dziurami na kolanach i czarną koszule. Wkładam do białej torebki telefon, kosmetyczkę, portfel i klucze. Idę do łazienki i ubieram przygotowany strój. Włosy rozpuszczam i maluję rzęsy. Nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Biegnę na dół i otwieram drzwi. W progu stoi... --- Haha, dziś będę Polsatem ;D Przepraszam, że nie dodałam nexta wczoraj, ale rodzice mi lapka zabrali :( Nie wiem kiedy next, wczoraj mnie naszła wena i mylę, że coś napisze i dodam dzisiaj :D Rozdział słaby, dużo dialogów.. Miały być opisy, ale nie wyszło... Obiecuję, że w kolejnym będą opisy <3 A i mam takie pytanie.. Chciałby ktoś przeczytać miniaturkę o Mari.? Rozdział 6 Marinette Biegnę na dół i otwieram drzwi. W progu stoi Adrien. Ma ma sobie czarne rurki, białą koszulę i skórzaną kurtkę. Włosy ma w lekkim nieładzie, o kurde jak on wygląda. -Hey- Witam się z blondynem -Hej- Przytula mnie i daje mi buziaka w polik -Wejdź do środka, ja zaraz wrócę- Chłopak wszedł do środka, a ja biegnę do siebie. Szybko z szafy wyciągam białą koszulę na grubych ramiączkach i rozkloszowaną spódniczkę w odcieniu pudrowego różu. Szybko przebieram się i schodzę na dół. Staję na schodach i widzę Adriena. Ma lekko rozchylone usta i czuję jak obserwuję mnie. Podchodzę do niego i palcem przymykam jego usta -Jeszcze ci mucha wleci Skarbie- Szepczę mu do ucha i zaczynam się śmiać -Śmieszne Mari, czeka cię kara Maleńka- Obydwoje wybuchamy śmiechem -Haha. Już się boję Agreste- Śmieje się i podchodzę do drzwi - Idziemy już.? Nie chce przegapić filmu -Dobrze, dobrze- Wychodzimy z mojego domu i idziemy w stronę kina -A tak w ogóle na jaki film idziemy.?- Pyta Adrien -Hmm. Myślałam o Lesie Samobójców, ale możesz się go bać Agreste- Odpowiadam przesłodzonym głosem i trzepoczę rzęsami jak Barbie (Chloe jak by ktoś nie wiedział xd) -Haha, zobaczymy kto się będzie bać- Odpowiada mi pewnym siebie głosem Adrien Wchodzimy do kina, Adrien idzie kupić bilety, a ja przekąski. Wybieram dwie duże cole zero, pop-corn, nachosy i żelki. Płacę i podchodzę do Adriena. -Jakie mamy miejsca.?- Pytam -Daj mi te rzeczy, a tu masz bilety- Ugh, sama dam radę, ale ok. -Masz- Podaje mu jedzenie, a on przekazuję mi bilety. Idziemy do sali, wchodzimy ma samą górę i skręcamy w prawo. Siadamy przy samej ścianie. Po 20 minutach kończą się reklamy i zaczyna się film. Zabiję Adriena, kupił bilety na seans w 3D.. Policzę się z nim po filmie.!! Początek nie jest straszny, jak dla mnie nudny. Po 30 minutach akcja się trochę rozwija. Kurde.! Wystraszyłam się i odruchowo wtuliłam się w Adriena .. Ughh -No Mari, nie wiedziałem że na mnie lecisz. Mogłaś zwyczajnie poprosić to bym cię przytulił- Szepczę mi do ucha -Zamknij się- Wysyczałam przez zęby -Nie tak agresywnie- Ugh.. Przybliża się do mojej twarzy i mówi to ochrypłym głosem -Daj mi patrzeć w spokoju..- Odwracam głowę w stronę ekranu, ale od razu odwracam ją w stronę zielonookiego.. *** W końcu jestem w domu, wchodzę do pokoju i od razu kładę się na łóżku. Nic mi się nie chcę, w końcu wstaję z łóżka i idę do łazienki. Biorę tam długą kąpiel. Odprężam się i powoli zasypiam.. Szybko otrząsam się i wychodzę z wanny. Odprawiam wieczorną rutynę i wchodzę do łóżka. Okrywam się moim miękkim kocem i wyciągam książkę. Otwieram na ostatnio czytanej stronię i zagłębiam się w lekturze. Nie wiem ile czytam, ale moje oczy błagają o sen. Zamykam książkę i gaszę lampkę stojącą przy łóżku. Zamykam oczy i odpływam do krainy snów. --- Miały być opisy, ale nie umiem ich pisać, hahaha <3 Jak zawszę zapraszam do komentowania ;D Nie wiem kiedy next :/ Rozdział 7 Wiem, wiem dawno nie dodawałam rozdziałów, ale wiecie koniec roku, każdy się stara o lepsze oceny itd.. Mam taki pomysł żeby w weekendy dodawać 2-3 rozdziały. Wtedy od pon do pt nie byłoby rodziałów .. A tak z innej beczki wolicie a) Żeby do przymierzalni wszedł Adrien b) Żeby do przymierzalni wszedł Luke ( nowy bohater, upss spoiler ) Dajcie mi znać w komach do soboty :D Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania i komentowania <3 buziaki :* --- Adrien -Nie tak agresywnie- Ugh.. Przybliżam się do twarzy Mari -Daj mi patrzeć w spokoju..- Odwraca głowę w stronę ekranu, ale od razu odwraca ją w moją stronę. Patrzę na jej fiołkowe oczy i uśmiecham się zadziornie -Widzę, że się przestraszyłaś -Nawet mnie nie wkurzaj- Odwraca głowę i udaję obrażoną -Mar. Jak długo masz zamiar się obrażać.? -Pff.. -Mari- Chwytam jej twarz i zmuszam do patrzenia na mnie - Masz dwie opcje. Przestajesz się obrażać lub łaskotki -Wybieram pierwszą opcje.. Ugh nienawidzę cię -Ta, ta.. Ty mnie uwielbiasz -Oczywiście -Wyczuwam sarkazm -Brawo- Zaczyna się śmiać, ale po chwili przestaję, ponieważ ludzie zaczęli ją uciszać *** -Adrien, możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie byłeś.? - Pyta mnie tata -Emm.. W kinie z Mari- Odpowiedziałem -Ahh tak, czyli to twoja dziewczyna.?- Skąd te pytanie.??? -Nie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- Odpowiadam trochę zmieszany -Szkoda.. Razem uroczo wyglądacie (Hah xd ~ dop autorki)- Coś mi nie pasuje w nim -Dzięki.. Zaraz co.?? Uroczo.?- Tata coś brał czy co.? Chyba, że rodzice Mar i tata chcą nas ze sobą połączyć.. - Tato, co ty kombinujesz.? -Nic, nic. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie- Odpowiada mi z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Dobra to było dziwne, co on kombinuję.. Nigdy nie angażował się w takie sprawy.. W sumie przekonam się potem. Teraz idę się myć, a potem spać. Marinette ~12:20~ -Adrien.? - Pytam -Huh.? -Długo jeszcze.? Ta baba przynudza -Jeszcze parę sekund do dzwonka- Odpowiada i od razu słuchać dzwonek. Ten to ma wyczucie... Kryję książki do torby i wychodzę z sali. Razem z Adrienem, Nino i Alya idziemy na obiad. Dzisiaj są naleśniki z borówkami i Nutellą, mniam .. *** -Boże Adrien ogarnij się.!! Nie założę tego- Krzyczę na Adriena, który podaje mi sukienkę którą dla mnie wybrał -Mariiiii... Przymierz ją, jest cudowna- Patrzy na mnie i robi minkę zbitego pieska -Ughhh.. Dobra, ale wyłaź z przymierzalni - Co ty robisz Mar.?! Zakładam sukienkę (zdj niżej), nie ma aż tak źle. Dobra pora się pokazać. Wychodzę z przymierzalni i pokazuję się Adrienowi. Jestem skrępowana, za dużo odsłania -No, no.. Podoba mi się- Adrien zabiję cię.! -Rlly.?- Pytam zażenowana -Tak, do tego czarne szpilki i jest ideolo -Yhym- Wchodzę z powrotem do przymierzalni i zaczynam ściągać sukienkę, nagle .. Rozdział 8 Uwaga.! W rozdziale pojawiają się wulgaryzmy.. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność, haha <33 Zapraszam do komentowania i czytania --- Marinette -No, no.. Podoba mi się - Adrien zabiję cię.! -Rlly.?- Pytam zażenowana -Tak, do tego czarne szpilki i jest ideolo -Yhym- Wchodzę z powrotem do przymierzalni i zaczynam ściągać sukienkę, nagle do przymierzalni wchodzi wysoki niebieskooki brunet, patrzy na mnie tymi dużymi oczami. Chłopak zaczyna rumienić się, już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Adrien mu przeszkodził (wszystko działo się dosłownie kilka sekund) -Ej, Mari. Mam jeszcze jedną sukieee.. Co tu się kur*a dzieje.?!?!- Patrzy raz na mnie, raz na bruneta. Nigdy nie widziałam żeby był taki wkurzony -No wiesz- Zaczynam się tłumaczyć- Przebierałam się gdy nagle wszedł ten chłopak -No tak sorki, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu jest. Na dodatek taki ładny- Puszcza mi oczko, a ja zaczynam się rumienić. Patrze ukradkiem na Adriena, jak by to powiedzieć jest cały czerwony i wkurzony -Wiecie co ja was tutaj zostawię. Myślę, że macie coś do obgadania. Tak w ogóle jestem Luke- Przedstawił się i wyszedł.. -Mariś co to było.?- O jeju, Adrien wyglądał jakby ktoś (lub coś) zabrało mu coś ważnego. Teraz nie jest wściekły, teraz jest załamany. Podchodzę do niego i przytulam (Żeby nie było, Mari zdążyła rozpiąć tylko zamek ~dop. autorki). -Wiesz, chciałam ściągnąć tą sukienkę, ale ten chłopak tu wszedł. Dosłownie po chwili ty tu się zjawiłeś -Emm, okej. To ja może już pójdę- Mówi to łamiącym się głosem. Czyżby mu na mnie zależało.? -Adrien zaczekaj, musimy iść jeszcze do kasy, a potem na lody dobrze.?- Pytam z odrobiną nadziei -Dobra, ale ja płacę za sukienkę i lody- Wysila się na uśmiech -Niech ci będzie, ale następnym razem ja stawiam- Posyłam mu najszczerszy uśmiech -To ty się przebieraj, a ja tu poczekam- Mówi wpatrując się w podłogę -Oki. Daj mi 5 minut ~w tym samym czasie~ Luke -Lizzy czekaj tu na mnie, ja idę przymierzyć tą koszulę -Spoko Luke- Idę w stronę przymierzalni, wchodzę do pierwszej bez pukania i widzę fiołkowooką dziewczynę. Jest naprawdę śliczna, wydaję się delikatna, a zarazem zadziorna, lubię takie (I tak nie poruchasz, haha sry ale musiałam xd ~dop, autorki). Czuję jak moje policzki robią się czerwone, już chce coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa mi blondyn o intensywnie zielonych oczach -Ej, Mari. Mam jeszcze jedną sukieee.. Co tu się kur*a dzieje.?!?!- Patrzy raz na mnie, raz na granatowowłosą -No wiesz- Zaczyna się tłumaczyć- Przebierałam się gdy nagle wszedł ten chłopak -No tak sorki, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu jest. Na dodatek taki ładny- Puszczam jej oczko, a ona zaczyna się rumienić. Patrze ukradkiem na zielonookiego, jak by to powiedzieć jest cały czerwony i chyba wkurzony. Laska ma przeje**ne -Wiecie co ja was tutaj zostawię. Myślę, że macie coś do obgadania. Tak w ogóle jestem Luke- Przedstawiam się i wychodzę.. Adrien Super, wspaniale, zajebiście po prostu. Chciałem zaprosić Mari na randkę, a tu pojawia siew ten cały Luke i sprawia, że moja Mariś się rumieni.. Ughh, dlaczego wszystko musi być aż tak skomplikowane.? Jeśli jeszcze raz spotkam tego typa to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam.!! Patrzę na Mari, która siedzi przy stoliku i bawi się sernikiem. Trzymam jej dłoń, a ona się rumieni. Przybliżam się do niej i szepczę -Mari, musimy pogadać -O czym.?- Pyta zaskoczona moją powagą -Nie będę przedłużać. Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę.?- Pytam i spuszczam wzrok w dół -Adrien, przykro mi, ale pójdę z tobą -No spoko, może następnym razem.. Zaraz co.?!- Tego się nie spodziełem -Pójdę z tobą- Puszcza mi oczko i uśmiecha się do mnie -Jeju, tak się cieszę- Przytulam się do niej i zatracam się w jej waniliowym zapachu. Co jak co, ale ja kocham ten zapach. Puszczam ją i zabieram się za jedzenie zamówionej szarlotki -To kiedy i o której ta randka.?- Pyta mnie spoglądając ukradkiem na mnie -W sobotę, przyjadę po ciebie o 19. Jeśli chcesz możesz zostać u mnie na noc (bez skojarzeń, jeszcze TEGO nie będzie~ dop. autorki) -Okej. Nad tą nocką jeszcze pomyślę -Spoczko. To co idziemy zaraz.?- Pytam i biorę łyk mojej ulubionej waniliowej latte -No zaraz, daj mi sernik zjeść -Dobrze, dobrze- Obydwoje śmiejemy się i pałaszujemy nasze desery -Mari patrz Justin Bieber- Wkręcam ją i biorę kawałek jej sernika -Ej.. Nie było go tam.. - Spogląda na mnie, a zaraz po tym patrzy na swój deser - Adrien masz swoje- Chwyta łyżeczkę w dłoń i kradnie mi szarlotkę -Widzę, że chcesz się bawić mała- Zaczynam się śmiać, a Mari w między czasie dobiera się do ciasta -Dzięki, dobre było. Szkoda, że tak mało mi zostawiłeś - Żart się jej wyostrzył czy co.? -Ta, ta bardzo śmieszne. A teraz idziemy -Ok --- Łoo, rozdział dłuższy niż zwykle. Łapcie nexta z okazji dnia dziecka. Wiem, że spóźniony, ale pewnie trafiony... Omg, jakie rymy *brawa dla mnie* A tak z innej beczki, chcecie żebym napisała drugi sezon tego opka.? Rozdział 9 Marinette -Mamo, wróciłam- Krzyczę do rodzicielki wchodząc do domu. Odpowiada mi cisza -Tato, jesteś.?- Krzyczę na cały dom, ale znów odpowiada mi cisza. Wchodzę w głąb domu i widzę nowy wazon z kwiatami i czekoladki. Ale rodziców nigdzie nie ma. Wchodzę do kuchni i widzę przywieszoną kartkę, podchodzę do lodówki i zabieram kartkę //Kochanie, pojechaliśmy z tatą na wycieczkę. Przepraszam, że nic wcześniej nie powiedzieliśmy, ale Gabriel wyciągnął nas w ostatniej chwili. W lodówce masz jedzenie na najbliższy tydzień. Kwiaty i czekoladki są dla ciebie. Pieniądze masz w ostatniej szafce. Jeśli ci nie starczy w naszej sypialni jest karta do banku, pin znasz więc nie ma problemu. Uważaj na siebie i nie wysadź domu. Kochamy cię mama i tata// Biorę moje ulubione kwiaty- czarne róże i czekoladki. Wchodzę po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju, kładę róże na białym stoliczku, siadam na łóżku i patrzę na ogród przez duże okno. Zaczyna się ściemniać, lubię patrzeć na zachód słońca. Wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do okna, siadam na parapecie, otwieram okno i patrzę na słońce kryjące się za horyzontem. Nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Schodzę z parapetu i idę na dół. Otwieram drzwi i patrzę na rozbawionego Adriena -No hej Księżniczko- Wita się -Hej. Co ty tu robisz.?- Pytam zaskoczona -Mój tata pojechał z twoimi rodzicami do Londynu i kazał mi ciebie pilnować. Nie wspomnieli ci rodzice o tym.? - Żeee co.?!? -Nie..- Odpowiadam wkurzona- Wejdź- Zapraszam go do środka i zamykam drzwi -No to co robimy.?- Pyta mnie Adrien -Oglądamy jakiś film.? -Spoko -Ty wybierz film, a ja idę po jedzenie. Laptop jest u góry, podepnij go do telewizora -Dobra, dobra idę do kuchni, wyciągam z szafki chipsy, paluszki i nutellę. Podchodzę do lodówki i wyciągam z niej truskawki, borówki, mango i ananasa. Do miski wrzucam ananasa i mango, owoce zalewam mleczkiem kokosowym i sokiem z limonki. Dodaje 2 łyżki miodu i miksuję wszystko. Przygotowany koktajl przelewam do szklanek. Na talerzyku układam truskawki i borówki. Biorę jedzenie na tackę i zanoszę do salonu -Borówki i nutella są moje. Nie waż się ich dotykać Adrien -No ej.. - Adrien udaję oburzonego -No co.? Mój dom, moje zasady- Uśmiecham się do niego i siadam na kanapie -Niech ci będzie. Właśnie będziemy oglądać Szybcy i wściekli 7 -Okej- Adrien siada okok mnie i zabiera miskę z chipsami -A tak w ogóle, jutro mamy iść na randkę. Myślę, że ten wieczór możemy uznać za nią -W sumie to dobry pomysł. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała wstawać z łóżka -Ale jesteś szczera- Zaczynamy się śmiać *** -Dobranoc Adrien -Dobranoc Mariś -A i żeby nie było. Nie przybliżaj się do mnie -Jak sobie życzysz Królewno- Ughh, dlaczego rodzice wyrzucili dmuchany materac.? Mogłam kazać mu spać w salonie, ale nie chce mi się iść po kołdrę i poduszkę dla niego.. Luke Fiołkowooka siedzi w mojej głowie, myślę o niej cały czas. Pewnie nigdy więcej jej nie spotkam. Dlaczego.?! Mogłem zapytać ją chociaż o nazwisko.. Jesteś głupi Luke- Mówię sam do siebie patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze - Czasami mógłbyś myśleć co robisz. Myślenie nie boli Patrzę na siebie w lustrzę i widzę wysokiego bruneta, z intensywnie niebieskimi oczami i piegami na nosie. Wydatne kości policzkowe, zadarty nos i malinowe usta. (Mniej więcej wygląda jak Alec Lightwood z Shadowhunters) -Luke wstawaj razem z tatą jedziemy do sklepu, a ty masz zająć się Ali -Nie chce mi się- Mówię ochrypłym głosem -Nie obchodzi nas to, wracamy za 2 godziny, pilnuj jej -Dobra, ale kup mi żelki i black'a -No ok, to pa. Bawcie się dobrze - Ta jasne, pa- Zrezygnowany kładę się z powrotem na łóżku, po chwili przychodzi do mnie Ali -Luke.?- Pyta mnie moja mała siostra -Tak Ali.? -Bo ja miałam taki bardzio zły sen i boję się sama spać- Siada na moje łóżko i patrzy na swoje stópki -Kładź się mała, zaśniesz przy mnie- Czterolatka kładzie się obok mnie i przytula się do mojego torsu -Kocham cię braciszku- Szepczę i zamyka swoje błękitne oczy -Ja ciebie też księżniczko- Podpieram głowę ręką, a drugą głaszcze blond włosy Ali (Ojeju, Luke jest taki słodki <3 #team Lukette ) --- Z okazji 100 komów dodaję nexta szybciej, kolejny za tydzień <3 :D Co myślicie o Luke'u .? (Podobno tak się odmienia to imię xd ) Osobiście bardzo go lubię. Chce żeby był z Mari, ale do tego mam jeszcze czas.. :D Może Adrianette wygra, a może Lukette muszę się dobrze zastanowić <3 Rozdział 10 Luke -Luke. Wstawaj, zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły- Słyszę jak mama krzyczy za drzwi -No już wstaję..- Wstaję z łóżka i idę do łazienki. Odprawiam poranną rutynę i podchodzę do szafy. Wyciągam z niej czarne rurki, biały t-shirt i bieliznę. Ubieram przygotowane ciuchy, zabieram torbę i schodzę na śniadanie. Biorę rogaliki z czekoladą i mleko. Do szkoły pakuję wafle ryżowe i borówki. Patrzę na zegar i widzę 7:30. Mam jeszcze 35 minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Żegnam się z mamą i wychodzę z domuKieruję się w stronę starbuchs'a. Wchodzę do niego i zamawiam hibiscus'a z maliną. Pani podaję mi duży kubek z moim imieniem. Mówię "do widzenia" i wychodzę. Po 10 minutach jestem w szkole. Podchodzę do szafki i zostawiam tam niepotrzebne książki. Kieruję się w stronę klasy numer 38. Mam tam pierwszą lekcję- fizykę. *** -Luke. Jaki jest wzór na pracę.?- Pyta mnie nauczycielka - W=F*s - Sprawnie odpowiadam na pytanie -Dobrze. A teraz zrób zadania ze strony 130- Odchodzę od biurka i podchodzę do swojej ławki. Siedzę z Marinette. Nie wiedziałem,że jeszcze ją spotkam. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do mnie i wraca do robienia zadanych zadań. Przede mną siedzi kolega Mari, właśnie go widziałem wtedy z Mar. *** -Do jutra- Mówię do Mari i przytulam ją na pożegnanie (Nie za szybko Luke.? ~ dop. Autorki) -Pa- Mari odwzajemnia przytulasa. Po chwili podchodzi do nas Adrien i zabiera Mar. Może to jej chłopak.? A już myślałem, że mam u niej jakieś szanse (Ehh, jaki zawiedziony chłopak ~ dop. Autorki) Odganiam od siebie myśli o dziewczynie i kieruję się w stronę domu. Po 15 minutach jestem w swoim pokoju. Odrabiam zadanie domowe i powtarzam na chemie. Szybko kończę naukę i idę na obiad -Jak minął ci dzień słonko- Pyta mnie moja rodzicielka -Dobrze. Poznałem nowych znajomych- Odpowiadam i zabieram się za jedzenie zapiekanki -Luke. Pobawis się ze mną plose- Podchodzi do mnie siostra i robi tak zwaną minkę zbitego pieseła -Okej. Ale daj mi zjeść obiad mały potworku- Posyłam małej uśmiech i wracam do jedzenia *** -Czarny Kocie łap mnie- Krzyczy Ali trzymając zabawkową Ladybug -Już Biedroneczko- Łapię Biedronkę i stawiam ją w zabawkowym domku -Luke. Pobawimy się na tampolinie.? -No dobrze. Idź już na dwór, a ja zaraz przyjdę do ciebie. Wychodzę z pokoju siostry i idę do siebie. Zabieram stamtąd Ip i idę do siostry. Wchodzę na snapa i nagrywam ją jak skacze. W pewnym momencie upada, ojeju, ale słodko to wyglądało (Uuuu, Luke jest takim super bratem~ dop. Autorki) --- No to mamy nexta <3 Kolejny jutro ^^ Będzie się dziać <33 Rozdział 11 Marinette -Ugh, dlaczego jesteś zazdrosny Adrien.? - Pytam roz wcieczona -Mari on nie jest wcale taki idealny- Próbuje się tłumaczyć.. -Posłuchaj mnie. Dopiero co go poznaliśmy. Wydaję się spoko i nie chcę żeby to przepadło, rozumiesz.? -Tak.. Ale pomyśl też o tym co czuję, zawsze byliśmy ty, ja, Nino i Alya. A teraz jeszcze Luke- Ehh, ale on jest zazdrosny. Czyli naprawdę mu na mnie zależy -Dobrze, rozumiem cię- Przytulam go- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa -No słucham - C-czy ty... Coś do mnie czujesz.? Odpowiedz szczerze- Patrzę mu w oczy -Emm.. Mari, bo wiesz- Zaczyna drapać się z tyłu głowy- Podobasz mi się od kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem i...- Nie daje mu dokończyć przytulam się do niego i mówię ściszonym głosem -Bo wiesz.. Ty też mi się podobasz- Rumienie się i chowam głowę w zagłębieniu, w jego szyi -Jak ja mogłem tego nie zauważyć.? -Normalnie... Ja nie pokazuję tego co czuje (Ooo, tak jak ja~ dop. Autorki) -Mari -Tak.? -Kocham cię -Ja ciebie też- Omg, powiedziałam mu to.. -Wiem, że nie jest zbyt romantycznie.. Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną.? -Tak- Adrien przytula mnie i daję mi buziaka w polik *** -Nie. Adrien zostaw mnie- Próbuję uwolnić się od łaskotek Adriena -Jak dasz mi buziaka to cię zostawię- Szczerzy się do mnie jak głupi do sera -No dobra- Przybliżam swoją twarz do twarzy Adriena, patrzę mu w oczy i muskam jego usta. Adi pogłębia pocałunek, z niewinnego buziaka do namiętnego pocałunku. *** Siedzę na tarasie, wygodnie ułożona na leżaku. Słońce ogrzewa moją skórę, przez co skóra delikatnie pieczę. Słyszę śpiew ptaków przeplatający się przez melodię mojej ulubionej playlisty. W oddali słuchać ciche rozmowy sąsiadów i śmiech dzieci. Patrząc przed siebie widzę dojrzewające czereśnie. Na niebie widzę pełno białych chmurek, co jakiś czas zasłaniające palące słońce. Delikatny wiaterek otula całe moje ciało, rozwiewa kosmyki moich włosów. Jest idealnie, spokojnie i cicho. Mogłoby być tak codziennie. Czuję jak moje powieki stają się senne, chcę oddać się w objęcia morfeusza lecz coś nie daję mi do końca odpłynąć. Tak, to głośne chrapanie Adriena.. (No i Adrien wszystko zepsuł ~dop. Autorki) --- Next już jest <3 Kolejny za tydzień miśki :* Rozdział 12 cz.1 Adrien *** -Mari wstawaj. Musimy zaraz jechać - Szepczę do ucha mojej ukochanej -Ale mi się nie chcę- Mamrocze i odwraca się do mnie plecami -O nie, nie. Tak się bawić Księżniczko nie będziemy- Wstaję z jej łóżka i zabieram kołdrę -Ha ha ha. Zapomniałeś o moim kocyku debilu- Śmieję się i szczelniej okrywa się kocem -Przegiołaś kochanie- Rzucam się na nią i zabieram jej koc -No ej.. Jak mogłeś to zrobić- Mari wstaję i przeciera oczy -Normalnie. Nie po to wstałem o 5 żeby przyjść do ciebie i dać ci spać. Za chwilę musimy być na parkingu przed szkołą. Zapomniałaś dzisiaj jedziemy na wycieczkę -O nie.!! Zapomniałam. Wyciągnij z szafy moją walizkę. Ja idę się ogarnąć - I jak strzała wybiega do łazienki *** Siedzimy w autokarze na samym tyle. Od lewej siedzi Nino, Alya, Luke, Mari i Ja.. Dlaczego on musi z nami siedzieć.. Jak ten typ mnie wkurza... -Adi spać mi się chce- Mari mówi do mnie sennym głosem -Połóż się Księżniczko. Jak dojedziemy to cię obudzę -Okej- Mar zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła do krainy morfeusza. Sam robię się senny i zamykam oczy. Po chwili zasypiam *** Budzi mnie dzwonek mojego telefonu. Patrzę na ekran, a moim oczom ukazuję się numer taty. Nie odbieram, patrzę w stronę Mari i widzę jak leży oparta o Luke'a. Obydwoje śpią w najlepsze.. I jak ja mam nie być wściekły.?! Ugh, jeszcze się z nim policzę... --- Next jutro, dziś krócej bo będą jeszcze 2 częśći tego rozdziału <3 Rozdział 12 cz. 2 Marinette Czuję, że na kimś leżę. Wstaję i patrzę na tę osobę. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Leżałam na Luke'u (czytaj Lukeju). Adrien mnie zabiję, nie najpierw zabiję Luke'a (czytaj Lukeja), mnie, a na końcu siebie. Dobra Mari nie dramatyzuj, może nie będzie aż tak źle. -Adrien- Pytam zapatrzonego w szybę chłopaka -Co.?- Odpowiada mi oschle -Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że na nim śpię. Wybaczysz mi.? -Mari, pogadamy o tym w hotelu. Muszę to przemyśleć (Ojeju, Adrien taki zazdro.. Czy on zerwie z Mari.? Czy może wybaczy jej.?) -Dobrze- Odwracam wzrok w drugą stronę. Do moich oczu napływają łzy, kilka słonych kropli leci po moich policzkach. Nie chce go ranić, dlaczego nie mogłam spać na jego ramieniu.?! *** Wchodzę szybko do pokoju, rzucam się na łóżko i zaczynam płakać. Nie dam rady bez niego, potrzebuję go. On jest całym moim światem, on jest tym moim cholernym oczkiem w głowie. Nie mogę go stracić przez taką błahą sprawę.. Słyszę jak ktoś otwiera drzwi, patrzę w ich kierunku i widzę Adriena. Odwracam wzrok i opadam na poduszkę, nie umiem spojrzeć mu w oczy... -Mariś musimy pogadać- Siada na łóżku i czuję jego wzrok na sobie - D..dobrze- Siadam obok niego i wpatruję się w swoje dłonie -Popatrz na mnie- Kiwam przecząco głową -Proszę cię spójrz na mnie- Adrien chwyta mój podbródek i patrzy mi w oczy. Przybliża się do mnie i delikatnie muska moje usta, po chwili przytula się do mnie -Głuptasie przecież wiesz, że nie umiem bez ciebie żyć. Po prostu byłem wściekły, wybacz mi - Nie odpowiadam, przytulam się mocniej do niego i kryję swoją głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi *** -Dzieci, dzisiaj pobawimy się w podchody. W 4- osobowych grupach będziecie szukać karteczek. Zabawę zaczynamy o 01:00, wszystkie potrzebne informacje znajdują się w waszych pokojach- Wszyscy kiwamy potwierdzająco głowami -W pierwszej grupie będą Alya, Nino, Marinette i Adrien. W drugiej Luke, Chloe, Sabrina i Nathanael. W trzeciej Alix, Rose, Kim i Max. W czwartej Mylene, Juleka, Ivan. Spotykamy się o 00:45. Ubierzcie się ciepło. Wszyscy idziemy do swoich pokoi. Adrien chwyta mnie za reke i prowadzi do pokoju. Razem z Nino, Alya'ą i Adrienem siedzimy w pokoju. Nino włącza jakiś film, Alya przytula się do niego, a Adrien przytula mnie do siebie i sadza mnie na swoich kolanach --- Nie wiem kiedy next, może pojawi się w piątek. Wszystko zależy od czasu :D Rozdział 12 cz. 3 Luke Jestem w grupie z Chloe. Nie no lepiej być nie mogło, te moje szczęście. Widzę jak ta plastikowa lala się na mnie gapi. Luke spokojnie taka osoba nie może wyprowadzić cię z równowagi. Wdech i wydech.. Wstaję z łóżka i patrze na ekran mojego telefonu, właśnie wybiła 00:00. Mam jeszcze 45 minut, za ten czas odświeżę się i przebiorę. Podchodzę do szafy i wyciągam czarne dresy z niskim krokiem, białą koszulkę i długą szarą bluzę. Wchodzę do łazienki i biorę szybki prysznic. Wycieram moje ciało i zakładam przygotowane rzeczy, poprawiam grzywkę i wychodzę. Jest 00:40, akurat mam 5 minut na dojście. Ubieram moje najkacze (specjalnie tak napisałam ~dop. Autorki), zamykam drzwi na klucz i udaje się w stronę wychowawczyni.. *** -A teraz macie dokładnie 3h na wykonanie zadania -Tak jest- Odpowiadamy chórem nauczycielce i rozdzielamy się. Zaczynam w tłumie rozglądać się za Marinette, nigdzie jej nie widzę. A tu jest, stoi obok zajścia na pomost. Światło księżyca oświetla jej sylwetkę, od jej granatowych włosów odbija się jego światło. Oczy wyglądają jakby świeciły w mroku, zaczyna uśmiechać się w moją stronę ukazując swój piękny, biały uśmiech. Czy mi się wydaję czy posyła go mnie.? Już chcę biegnąc w jej stronę gdy widzę znienawidzonego przeze mnie blondyna- Agreste. Ugh, a już miałem nadzieję. Odwracam się na pięcie i idę w stronę Chloe *** -Mam ostatnią rzecz, odchaczcie fioletową piłkę- Krzyczy Sabrina -Okej- Odpowiadam znudzonym głosem. Podaję listę Nathanael' owi, a sam idę do siebie *** -Pierwsze miejsce drużyna Marinette, drugie drużyna Luke'a, trzecie Alix, a czwartej Ivana.. Zwycięzcy dostaną rano lody i naleśniki z Nutellą. A teraz wszyscy do siebie.-Oznajmia nauczycielka Wyprzedzam wszystkich i wbiegam do pokoju i rzucam się na łóżko. Jestem zmęczony więc zamykam oczy i zasypiam.. *** -Jutro i w piątek macie wolne od szkoły. Odpocznijcie i dobrze się bawcie. To tyle, możecie już iść do domu I takie wolne mi pasuje, 3 dni bez szkoły i cały weekend. Po prostu idealnie --- Proszę tutaj next, trochę nudny ale wybaczcie ;D Rozdział 13 Marinette Jestem w domu, idę do swojego pokoju i rzucam się na łóżko. Zamykam oczy i próbuje zasnąć, leżę 10 minut a sen nie przychodzi. Wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do biurka, zabieram z szuflady biurka szkicownik lecz moją uwagę przykuwa czarne pudełeczko. Zabieram je i powoli otwieram, w środku znajduję się para czerownych kolczyków. Wyciągam je ostrożnie i oglądam dokładnie. Po chwili ubieram je, a moim oczom ukazuję się czerwona istotka przypominająca biedronkę -Kim znaczy czym tu jesteś.?- Pytam lekko zdenerwowana -Jestem Tikki, od dzisiaj będę twoim Kwami- Odpowiada słodkim, piskliwym głosikiem -Nie bardzo rozumiem, ale okej- Jestem trochę zakłopotana -Wszystko ci wytłumaczę rano -Dobrze. To ja się może położę- Kieruję się w stronę łóżka i opadam na nie. *** -Marinette wstawaj- Słyszę piskliwy głosik mojej Kwami -Już, już Tikki- Siadam na łóżku i przecieram piąstkami oczy -Jestem głodna -To co chcesz do jedzenia- Pytam pół przytomna -Ciastka- Odpowiada z uśmiechem -Zaraz ci przyniosę- Wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do drzwi. Udaję się do kuchni, zabieram ciastka dla Tikki a dla siebie rogaliki z czekoladą i mleko.. Wchodzę do pokoju i daję Kwami ciastka, a sama zabieram się za rogaliki. Mija chwila i po naszym śniadaniu zostają tylko okruszki na talerzu. Zanoszę do luchni naczynia i idę do łazienki. Biorę prysznic, myję zęby, robię lekki makijaż i ubieram się. Wchodzę do pokoju i siadam przy biurku. Tikki siada mi na ramieniu i obserwuję jak szkicuję projekt nowej sukienki *** -Marinette ona jest śliczna -Dziękuję Tikki, a może teraz mi opowiesz co tutaj robisz.? -Jasne... - Tikki zaczyna opowiadać, a ja słucham jej uważnie -I właśnie dla tego tu jestem- Kończy swoją opowieść i uśmiecha się do mnie -Mam pytanie. Ten Plagg jest gdzieś tutaj.? -Emm, tak -Poznam go kiedyś.? -Możliwe.. Moge ci powiedzieć, że znasz jego właściciela -Ugh, dużo mi to mówi -Poznasz ich, napewno- Tikki uśmiecha się do mnie i zasypia na mojej dłoni. Delilatnie układam ją na poduszcę, a sama kładę się obok. Mimo wczesnej godziny pogrążam się w śnie --- No to Mari poznaje w końcu Tikki :D Next raczej jutro, może w poniedziałek zależy od weny.. Jeszcze jakieś 5 rozdziałów i koniec :( Jeśli ktoś będzie chcieć to mogę napisać 2 sezon :D W międzyczasie dam linka do mojego Wattpada gdzie pojawi się moje nowe opowiadanie, tym razem o Kuroshitsuji <3 Rozdział 14 *TIME SKIP* Marinette -Poproszę na środek Marinette Dupai-Cheng i Adirena Agreste. Gratulacje, zostaliście najlepszymi apsolwentami naszej szkoły (zmieniłam z 1 na 3 liceum ~Dop.Autorki) -Dziękujemy- Odbieramy świadectwa i udajemy się na swoje miejsca *** -Do zobaczenia za 2 tygodnie- Krzyczy Alya i biegnie w strone domu -To ja ide się pakować. Wiecie Alya nie da mi spokoju- Oznajmia Nino i biegnie za Aly'ą -Zostaliśmy sami ksiżężniczko- Adrien przybliża się do mnie i porusza znacząco brwiami -Emm, tak. Idziemy już.? Nie mam ochoty marnować dnia pod szkołą- Chwytam go za rękę i udaje się w stronę domu -Może pójdziemy dziś na lody i kawe mrożoną.? -Jasne. O 14 pasuje.? -Tak. To do zobaczenia słońce- Daje mi buziaka w polik i zostawia mnie po domem.. Zaraz, zaraz tak szybko zeszło nam dojście tu... Łooo Wchodze do domu i widzę rodziców, a to nowość. Witam się z nimi i idę do siebie. Rzucam się na łóżko, zamykam oczy i czuje jak jakaś mała istotka kładzie się na mój brzuch. Zabieram ją na ręce i przytulam do policzka -Jesteś wreszcie Mari, stęskniłam się- Słyszę piskliwy głosik Tikki -Oh Tikki, nie było mnie zaledwie 3 godziny -To i tak dużo- Upiera się -No dobrze, o 14 idę z Adrienem na lody. Idziesz z nami.? -Chętnie- Istotka uśmecha się i zamyka swoje duże oczy. Zabieram ją z brzucha i kłade na poduszke. Wstaje z łóżka i podchodzę do szafy. Wyciągam z niej czarne spodenki z wysokim stanem, biały crop top i szare kardigan. Do tego czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, tattoo choker (no wiecie tak zwana "obroża"~ Dop.Autorki), szare new balance z złotymi elementami. Zabieram wszystko do łazienki i przebieram się. Robię makijaż, czyli tusz do rzęs, puder i matowa śliwkowa szminka. Włosy spinam w dwa warkoczyki. *** -Omg co ty zrobiłaś z moją Marinette.?- Adrien patrzy na mnie z otawrtą buzią, podchodze do niego, przykładam palec do jego podbrudka i unosze do góry -Uważaj bo ci mucha wleci kochanie- Uśmiecham się i siadam przy stoliku -Ha ha ha śmieszne księżniczko- Siada obok mnie i daje mi buziaka w polik -Co zamawiamy.?- Pytam -Ja chce kawe morżoną i lody czekoladowe, a ty skarbie.? -To samo -Ide zamówić, zaraz wracam *** -No to do jutra-Uśmiecham się i podchodze do Adriena -Jutro idziemy na basen, a potem może piknik w parku.? -Jasne- Przytulam się do Adriena, a on zabiera mnie na ręce i przyska do siebie. Oplatam nogi wokół jego bioder i opieram główe na jego czole. Patrzymy sobie w oczy, Adrien przybliża się do mnie i skada pocałunek na moich ustach. Nasz pocałunek jest delikatny, wyraża wiele uczuć. Po chwili odrywamy się od siebie i przytulamy się -Dobranoc Mariś -Dobranoc Adrienku -Musiałaś.? -Tak. Uwielbiam cię denerwować -Pff, jutro czeka cie kara Wiem, wiem nie było długo rozdziałów, ale wiecie wakacje i te sprawy. Nie wiem kiedy next, teraz całymi dniami oglądam anime i nie mam kiedy pisać. Postaram się dodać jak najszybciej nexta <3 Rozdział nudny, ehhh brak weny.. W rozdziale mogą pojawiś się błędy za które przepraszam, nie zdążyłam sprawdzić :/ Życze wam udanych wakcji <3 Bawcie się dobrze, pozdrawiam :D Rozdział 15 No to nadszedł moment żeby skończyć to opko, tuż pod tą krótką i nie ważną notką zostawiam wam epilog. Może wrócą moje pomysł i coś jeszcze napisze, ale nie obiecuje. Wiem, że nie dodawałam regularnie rozdziałów, ale wiecie była szkoła, teraz są wakcje i po prostu chce odpocząć od wszystkiego. Pisało mi się to bardzo dobrze, odciosłam duży, jak na mnie, sukces. Dziękuję, że byliście ze mną do końca.. Nigdy nie myślałam, że ktoś to przeczyta.. Dziękuję jeszcze raz z całego serducha <3 Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania :D Rozdział ma ponad 680 słów, myśle, że to najlepszy rozdział jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam.. <3 *** ~3.os~ Marinette weszła do swojego pokoju, podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła z niej szare dresy, i biały top. Weszła do łazienki, oparła się o umywalkę i wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten rok tak szybko minął. Zakochała się, poznała wielu wspaniałych ludzi i ukończyła szkołę z wyróżnieniem. Pierwszy raz była z siebie tak naprawdę dumna, przed sobą miała całe życie. Cieszyła się, że już za 2 miesiące miała zacząć studia medyczne. Zawsze ciągnęło ją w stronę mody, lecz uwielbiała także pomagać innym. W końcu zdecydowała, że zostanie chirurgiem. Marinette uśmiechnęła się do siebie, podeszła do wanny, odkręciła ciepłą wodę i wlała waniliowy olejek do kąpieli. Zanurzyła swoje ciało w gorącej wodzie dając odpocząć swoim obolałym mięśniom. Dziewczyna zaczęła myśleć o nie i Adrienie. W końcu idą na inne uczelnie. Nie chciała się z nim rozstawać, chciała zawsze mieć go przy sobie. Myśl o tym, że jakaś dziewczyna może kręcić się wokół niego nie dawała jej spokoju. W końcu pierwszy raz była naprawdę zakochana, Adrien był jej oczkiem w głowię. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego. Po swoich przemyśleniach dziewczyna wyszła z wanny, otuliła się białym puchatym ręcznikiem, włosy związała w luźnego koka i posmarowała się waniliowym balsamem. Ubrała wcześniej przygotowane ubrania i wyszła z łazienki. W tym samym czasie w domu rodziny Agreste, Adrien rozmyślał o swojej przyszłości. Nie wiedział co chce robić w życiu, mógł zostać modelem, aktorem lub kimś innym w showbiznesie. Myślał o swojej dziewczynie, zmieniła się przez ostatni rok. Dojrzała, zmieniła sposób ubierania się,a także zaczęła inaczej patrzeć na życie. Marinette była jedyną osobą, którą Adrien kochał tak samo jak swoją matkę. Zawsze była przy nim, wspierała go oraz wypełniała jego życie kolorami. Z jego przemyśleń wyrwał go głos jego ojca, niechętnie szedł do salonu i oparł się o framugę drzwi. -Czego chcesz.?- Zapytał z niechęcią w głosie, miał dość problemów z ojcem. Chciał żeby było jak kiedyś, lecz nic nie zastąpi im Lou.. -Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać- Odpowiedział z nutą ciepła w głosie. Czyżby Gabriel Zimny Ojciec Bez Serca Agreste zmienił się.? Takie myśli przechodziły przez młodego syna Gabriela -Nie mamy o czym- Syn odparł bez emocji -Wiem, że nie byłem dobrym ojcem- Gabriel spojrzał na swojego syna z nadzieją,że ten okaże jakieś uczucia-Przepraszam- Kontynuował swoją wypowiedź- Po prostu nie umiałem się z tym wszystkim uporać. Chce naprawić nasze relacje. Chce żebyś mi wypaczył. Synku, wszystko robiłem dla twojego dobra- Gabriel dłużej nie wytrzymał, łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Adrien mimo, że był w stosunku do ojca zimny nie mógł patrzeć jak ten cierpi. Podszedł do niego i go przytulił, zrobił to pierwszy raz od dawna. Oparł głowę na ramieniu ojca i czuł jak po jego policzku spływa łza -Wybaczam ci- Szepnął do ucha ojca i wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej.. *** -Adrien- Młody Agreste usłyszał krzyk swojej ukochanej -Cześć Mari- Chwycił dziewczynę w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do ją siebie -Kocham cię- Wyszeptała mu do ucha -Ja ciebie bardziej- Odsunął ją od siebie i popatrzył jej w oczy. Uśmiechnął się do niej i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach -Wiesz.. Musimy pogadać- Odparł i popatrzył na nią uśmiechając się do siebie -Emm, o czym.?- Zapytała niepewnie. Nie wiedziała czego ma się spodziewać -Pogodziłem się z ojcem- Marinette popatrzyła na niego z zdumieniem -Ciesze się- Uśmiechnęła się i kolejny raz w tym dniu przytuliła się do swojego chłopaka. Zakochani spędzili ze sobą jeszcze dużo czasu, cieszyli się sobą i tym, że w końcu mogą odpocząć. Po powrocie do domu Adrien zorientował się, że zapomniał ukarać Marinette. szybko wybiegł z pokoju i rzucił się pędem w stronę kuchni. Zabrał bitą śmietanę i pobiegł w stronę domu Marnette. Zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu jego dziewczyna. Wskoczył na nią i potrząsną śmietaną. Otworzył ją i wysmarował twarz zdezorientowanej dziewczynie -Zapomniałbym o twojej karze- Poruszał znacząco brwiami i pochylił się nad Mari. Zlizał z jej policzka bitą śmietanę i złożył pocałunek na ustach dziewczyny -Ugh, nienawidzę cię Agreste- Mar obróciła głowę w drugą stronę lecz nie było jej dane zostać w takiej pozycji za długo. Adrien chwycił jej podbródek i obrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę -Wiem, że mnie bardzo kochasz księżniczko- Przyległ do jej ust i zaczął ją delikatnie całować. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach